Battle for the King
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Again.... *scary mucis*


Battle for the King By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~ Related to my fic with Mitsuko, and Domon. Its pretty buggin' late in Indiana right now, but hey, no one cares. *V!* Enjoy Minna! ~~~  
  
Domon sighed and leaned his head against his fist, staring into space, around the spacious room of the hotel. Then he picked up the notice for his next fight. Harpy Gundam? He'd never heard of it, but he knew what a mythical Harpy was. A woman that was part beauty and part bird. So, Harpy Gundam, it had to be a woman.  
  
His dark eyes closed and he sighed, remembering a woman with amber eyes and long red locks. then he shook his head. Neo Cuba. He'd never fought her. He didn't have the will to anyhow. Mitsuko had been so kind he'd left without a challenge.  
  
He pushed his chair back and left the table, going across to the sumptous bed and laying down quietly, falling asleep in moments.  
  
---  
  
Mitsuko sighed and tended her brother. She had a match. And was perfectly aware of who she was fighting.  
  
"Mitsu-chan, who's your next opponent? Last time it was Neo Austria, and you won in less than five minutes."  
  
"Its- Domon."  
  
"Nande?! You're boyfriend?"  
  
"Don't excite yourself, Atsu-chan! Please! Lie still! Easy, yes, Domon, he's not my boyfriend."  
  
She filled a new syringe and gripped Atsuko's bicep firmly, pushing the needle slowly between the plates of the DG cells. She sank it fully, and the depressed the stopper, forcing the thick blue liquid into Atsuko. She pulled the needle out, and capped it, dropping it into the hazardous materials bag. Then she found a second and thrid syringe, and filled them seperatly, one with a clear liquid, the other with a black liquid. She also inserted the clear one into a joint between DG cells and forced it into his body while he let out his breath between his teeth.  
  
"Atsu-chan, I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I should have insisted sooner."  
  
"No, I should have said something, but I was so sure it wasn't going to be this way-"  
  
"Iie! You didn't do anything wrong! It's my fault, I'm your repairer, and your sister, and you shouldn't have to tell me. I should make you let me check on you more often! Now hold still."  
  
She took the black liquid-filled needle and Her brother let her strap his head down. She inserted the needle in the sensitive area under his jaw, where it could kill him if he twitched wrong. Thats what the restraints were for. The liquid was forced in easily. Mitsuko tossed all the materials into the beg and sealed it. It was dropped into the trash.  
  
"There, now be still. You're all done. Let me unstrap you. I have to sleep, this is an important match, I have to do well for your sake."  
  
"And if you don't?"  
  
"You won't be around long."  
  
"Sleep. Do your best, thats all you can do."  
  
"Hai. Oyasumi nasai, 'Niisan."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Imouto."  
  
Mitsuko smiled and left the room, closing the door. The girl streached out on the bed and fell to sleep quickly. She had to try hard. Domon. She smiled.  
  
---  
  
"Today's match is between Harpy Gundam and Burning Gundam!"  
  
Someone in the crowd yelled and Domon frowned.  
  
"What nation is Hapry Gundam?"  
  
"Don'chya know?! Neo Cuba! And the pilot is really good! But, he's so shy. He never lets anyone see him on camera. His little sister is his whole crew and she takes all his questions and refers them back."  
  
Domon's eyes narrowed. Mitsuko! Harpy Gundam was Neo Cuba! That ment Mitsuko was here! He asked a a random passerby a question.  
  
"Where is Neo Cuba staying?"  
  
"Uhm, I think they're staying in a house by the ocean. Aren't you Neo Japan?!"  
  
Domon muttered a hasty affirmitive and hurried off to find out. There was a weight on is back and a voice murmured in his ear.  
  
"You're running the wrong direction, Domon. I'm back here."  
  
The weight vanished and Mitsuko skipped around to stand before him. She smiled and Domon smiled back, hesitantly. Mitsuko stopped smiling and her face reflected sorrow.  
  
"Domon, I don't want to do this! I don't want Atsuko to have to fight you! I don't want this to happen!"  
  
He knew she was guarding her brother with his name, she emphasised the 'suko' part of the name. Domon embraced her.  
  
"I have to fight, him. I have to win. I have to. I don't like it, you're right, but I don't have a choice."  
  
"Neither do I.... Atsuko won't get better if I don't do well..."  
  
She whispered too him, only he could hear. Then there was a yell.  
  
"Hey! Its Neo Japan! And Neo Cuba's sister! HEY! THEY'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP!"  
  
The yell spread through the crowd so quickly that Domon looked at Mitsuko for help. She smiled.  
  
"I named it after Rain and then later myself. I was my brother's Harpy Lady. Don't worry, we can run with this rumor."  
  
Domon smiled and Mitsuko turned as a camera crew and a little blonde reporter bustled up.  
  
"This is channel 14 News, and I'm Karrel Rai! there had been an instant pandimonium and with me now are the two instigators of that pandamoniu, Domon Kashu, of Neo Japan and Neo Cuba's littlesister and sole crew member, Hayami Mitsuko! How are you, Domon-san, Mitsuko-san?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine Rai-san! Domon?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Domon was camera shy, and he scowled slightly, then Mitsuko smiled at him and he couldn't help but be a bit looser. The news woman smiled at the camera.  
  
"We've been hearing a rumor now, that has just spread like wildfire. The public is saying that you two are in a relationship! Is there any TRUTH in this rumor? Please tell us!"  
  
Mitsuko smiled at Domon again and he nodded slightly, while she grasped his hand in her own. For all that she was a fighter, her hands were smooth, like a woman's should be. She smiled into the camera.  
  
"Well, I suppose there is. I met Domon a long time ago, and we just seemed to hit it off. Atsuko was protecting me from so thugs and Domon came into the café right after my 'Niisan had thrown a guy out a window, and we just hit it off. I invited him back home for a chat and we've been together ever since, right, Domon?"  
  
Domon just nodded and hugged her loosely. The news woman was proud.  
  
"There you have it, right from the source. Domon-san, would you like to add anything to Mitsuko-san's comments?"  
  
"Not really. She's got it laid out for you perfectly. If you'll exuse us now, Rai-san."  
  
Domon pulled Mitsuko along by the hand and they left the crowd behind. He looked at her once they were alone.  
  
"Why didn't you dispell the rumor?!"  
  
"Because, I like you, silly. I WANT to be with you. Atsuko doesn't like it one bit. He wanted me to stay away from you. He's got a silly notion that you'll take me away from him. That you wouldn't want to live in Neo Cuba, where I love it."  
  
"I wouldn't care."  
  
Domon muttered quietly, looking to the side, a blush brushed over his cheeks. Mitsuko smiled winningly at him.  
  
"There, I knew it. You'd live there! You would, if thats what I really wanted. I told him that you wouldn't take me away from him. He's so afraid that you'll take me away from him, that he'll loose me, that he'd never willingly let me have any sort of relationship with someone else."  
  
Domon smiled. It sounded like Rain. She hated it when he spoke to anyone that wasn't her. He'd never mentioned Mitsuko, though. Then there was a beep and he looked at his watch.  
  
"The match."  
  
"Right. Ja ne, Domon-chan!"  
  
"Ja mata.... Mitsuko-chan..."  
  
The girl smiled and waved as she ran for the arena. Domon hurried in the other direction, to get his Gundam.  
  
---  
  
Mitsuko had music playing at all times in her cockpit. she ran the nessicary checks and then started the Gundam. Harpy Gundam was shaped like a Harpy. The tight fluid/material slicked over her and she shook her long red hair free, and she wore a uniform that matched the paint job of her gundam. It cut low in front and was golden at the top, while the bottom was as red as her hair. She turned up the music. It was by Papa Roach, a really old band.  
  
She was in the arena. Burning Gundam was already going out there. She saw Domon instantly and hardened her heart against the pain. She had to fight her best, and she couldn't do that if she was standing there loving him.  
  
"Gundam fight match!"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Mitsuko was ready. She heard Domon.  
  
"Go!"  
  
They collided and sprang apart. Burning Gundam was good. Harpy Gundam was too. She pulled the band from her hair, and coiled it around her left fist, tying it closed. She could see Domon's confusion. The Burning Gundam lunged as she watchedh im become the fighter from Neo Japan, not Domon Kashu. This was who she could fight.  
  
She became the Neo Cuba contender. She roared her challenge and her Harpy Gundam gave a shreik as she plunged forward. Her tightly closed fist became a clawed hand ready to take out the Burning Gundam's head. But the Gundam's arm kocked her hand up, and the other fist pounded her in the stomach. She gasped and retalliated with a furious barrage of quick punhes, matched by Neo Japan's blocks.  
  
Neo Cuba lept back and she heaved. Harpy Gundam wasn't scratched. Then she flung her arms down, and screamed, the Harpy Gundam undergoing a transformation. It wasn't the same as hyper mode. She hadn't built that in. It was useless to Harpy Gundam's design. No, this was what she'd named Maiden. The Harpy became the Maiden, not the beast. And se flung herself at Burning Gundam. Domon seemed slightly thrown off by Maiden.  
  
"Shiiiiiiiii ne!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Neo Cuba's fury hit peak and Maiden rushed for the other Gundam at top speed. Neo Cuba saw nothing but the goal.  
  
---  
  
Neo Japan watched as the transformed Harpy Gundam came at him, as a female shaped Gundam. He'd never seen this before.  
  
"Domon! Block her! Do something!"  
  
Neo Japan side stepped and ripped off the Harpy Gundam's left arm. The Gundam's pilot screamed out in pain and transformed again, into something more beast then female. It lunged and lept, its clawed feet scratching and clawing down at him. He grasped the feet by the arches and flung the Harpy Gundam into the hillside. Its green eyes flickered and went out.  
  
"Neo Japan is the winner!"  
  
Domon came rushing back and he lept from his Gundam's cock pit, and hurried into the opened cockpit to the Harpy Gundam, drawing Mitsuko out of there. She was concious.  
  
"You won, Domon..... I couldn't have beat you if I had tried every trick I knew, Maiden, Harpy or Beast. I knew I'd never do it. But, I fought good.... I did well.... Maybe, I'll get to stay on, andmaybe I can keep Atsuko alive. I might be able-"  
  
She fainted. Domon smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, through the thick bangs.  
  
"You did good, Mitsuko-chan."  
  
"Domon! Domon-san! Domon- Who's that?"  
  
Rain's voice was icy. Domon lifted Mitsuko who regained conciousness slightly.  
  
"Domon-chan...."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
He looked at her and she pulled herself up a little and glared at Rain as best you could.  
  
"Harpy bitch.... Domon's my boyfriend... Right-"  
  
Domon watched as she fainted away. She was thoroughly unconcious. He smiled and kissed her lightly then looked at Rain.  
  
"She's right. You are a Harpy bitch. This is Neo Cuba. Hayami Mitsuko. Hayami Atsuko's been infected with DG cells for years, and Mitsuko-chan has been fighting in his place. And this is my grilfriend. Excuse me Rain, I'm taking Mitsuko-chan to her hotel."  
  
Domon walked off and Mitsuko opened her eyes.  
  
"Way to tell her...."  
  
Domon kissed her gently and she snuggled up too him.  
  
"Turn left and then its the third door on the second floor."  
  
Domon smiled and kicked open the door.  
  
"Mitsuko?!"  
  
A worried, raspy voice carried in.  
  
"Domon, go tell him. I'll just.... Have a nap..... G'night...."  
  
Mitsuko lay on the bed and Domon tucked her in then opened the door.  
  
"Atsuko-san. Mitsuko's sleeping."  
  
"D- Domon Kashu! What did you-"  
  
"She fought well. You should be able to stay on as a team. I'll help out how ever I can."  
  
"You can help by styaing away from Mitsu-chan! You'll take her away and then I won't have anyone-"  
  
"Iie! If she wants to live out her life in Neo Cuba, I have no objections. Its a beautiful place, and I liked it there. I would stay. I'm not here to take your sister away."  
  
"Y- you would stay?"  
  
"Hai. I like your sister. And I'd stay."  
  
"Arigato.... Take care of her now..."  
  
Atsuko closed his eyes and Domon went back into the other room, closing the door. He tucked Mitsuko in and smiled as she shifted.  
  
"Oyasumi, Mitsuko-chan. Your battle has won you the king."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Awwwww!!!!!!!  
  
K. C. *muah!* =^.^= *Mew!* 


End file.
